Shin Megami Tensei: Jinchuriki
by L33t Horo
Summary: 3 path's given, an absolute enemy to defeat... can Naruto grow and become strong enought to defeat the one who wishes to eliminate the ability of 'free will? Based on ALL SMT and SMT:Imagine games


Shin Megami Tensei Jinchuriki

A Shin Megami Tensei: Imagine/ Naruto Fanfiction

Author's Notes: Since I love playing this game, and haven't seen many decent ones in here, I decided upon myself to mix these 2 since it would be a crime not to do so, I decided to use my knowledge of the game to portray it as best as I could, I am using all Megemi Tensei games in here, but using more of the Imagine series…. I am a top player there, too bad there is no global page to check the other characters… in the game I am Sajimaru, so look me up XD

Chapter 1: Demonic apparitions

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto roared.

His body was flaring with the demon's chakra… the Kyuubi's head materialized itself and then vanished.

However the power was too much…

A flash of white light…

"Where am I?" Naruto said

His voice echoed one, twice… thrice.

"Hello?" he called out again

Only echoes came back as his reply.

"You human… who reeks of demonic power… what compels you to fight?" a raspy and powerful voice

"Do you look for the path of Law? This alignment is associated with God, order and peace. In the game it is represented by the Messiah religion, and the colors blue and white. The Law alignment promotes order and safety, but taken to an extreme it leads to dictatorship and elitism. The main goal of the Law factions in the game is to establish the Thousand Year Kingdom, a paradise on Earth ruled over by God. The truth is that only a select few who are judged worthy would be allowed to live in the Thousand Year Kingdom, while everyone else would be killed. Those who do live in the Thousand Year Kingdom would be subjected to its strict, absolute laws." The voice said

"What is this?" Naruto said in shock

"Or perhaps Chaos? The alignment is associated with Lucifer, freedom and war. It is represented by the Gaian religion, and the colors red and black. This alignment promotes freedom of choice, thought and action above all else in stark contrast to the controlling nature of the Law alignment. However, this freedom can lead to a vast amount of suffering and anarchy, leading the world into a primal state of unsuppressed vice and survival of the fittest. The main goal of the Chaos factions is to crush the Messiah forces opposing them and attain complete and total power"

"What the…"

"Or you would rather be neutral…Also known as "Balance", this alignment accepts the need for laws to govern the world but not at the cost of personal freedom. It rejects the concept of relying on Lawful or Chaotic powers to focus instead on personal empowerment, refinement, individuality and the inherent strength of Mankind. Although presumed to be the most idealistic alignment by many, it is also the hardest alignment to attain because of its isolationist nature, required effort and understanding to maintain its quotas, and is the most fragile out of the three, being easily broken through the slightest of bias."

"What's all this! And who the hell are you?" Naruto asked/yelled.

"I see… an uninformed one, very well… is not like you have to answer now… your life will answer for you… and depending on the path you choose… good or bad, happiness and/or sorrow awaits… for coming to me I shall grant you these gifts 3" the voice said

A burning sensation slivered up Naruto's hand… a strange machine appeared on his wrist.

"I have given you the abilities from another realm young warrior so you may fight the oncoming horde that wishes to prey on your fertile world…. The ability of summoning creatures beyond human keen… far stronger than the regular summoning animals you humans boast so much about…" the voice said

"Wha… what do you mean?" Naruto asked

"A mighty form… a creature known in the other realms as YHVH… he is what you might call… God…" the voice said.

"Wait… wait a second, if this person is Kami… then why al this fighting? Why do you want me to fight against him?" Naruto asked

"Because… he wishes to cleanse this world and make it anew… a kingdom with no malice, no will… just obedience… where everyone serves under him" the voice said.

"Then show yourself! If you want my help at least have the decency show yourself!" Naruto said.

"Ah yes… I had forgotten about that…" the voice said… he coughed as if he was clearing his trough.

The light then vanished… they where in a hall… a gentle looking man with flowing auburn hair dressed in an exquisite suit walked down… his eyes gentle but weary… as of someone who had restless nights and many days of combat and he had eyes of different color… one was like Naruto's, deep Azure, while the other ones was redish-blood with a slit..

"My name is a bit hard to pronounce… but call me Louis Cyphre… at your service" he said with a bow as he took his top hat off…

"So let me get this straight, this machine here… what does it do?" Naruto asked

"Well my dear boy… it allows you to summon demons you might befriend on this journey you call life" he said with a smile.

"Wait… DEMONS! I have enough trouble with the one I…" Naruto said but shut up immediately.

"You mean the faux demon inside you? Silly boy… that thing is as much a demon as you are… that, my dear boy is what your kind calls chakra, but with its own mind and will… that is not a demon my boy, I can guarantee it to you at a 1000 percent" the gentleman said.

Naruto didn't know why… but somehow he trusted this man… however his instincts told him to be on guard.

"You don't trust me completely… I can tell… that's good… see the voice inside… no not the so called demon… but that little voice in your head?… it's a wonderful thing… isn't it? That person… YHVH wants to take that away… so my boy to the second part of the gift…" he said as something warm passed over Naruto.

Then searing pain entered into his mind

"GAH!" Naruto yelled his mind felt like it would explode

He fell to the ground.

"wha… WHAT WAS THAT!" Naruto yelled

"I have given you the knowledge to use abilities not found in your realm… you should be thankful… I given you a new arsenal none may copy in this world" he said.

"DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT SO PAINFUL YOU JACKASS!" Naruto said as he drop-kicked him.

He simply put up a barrier and deflected his attack as easily as he would have swatted a fly.

"My my… you ARE a spirited one… how amusing… you attacked me… should I show you something? Between you and me?" he asked.

Naruto nodded

"Most people would think is suicide… to attack me, but I think you did it due to ignorance… how about I show you a mere hundredth of my power?" he said as he released his sealed power up to that portion

Naruto then fell to his feet… vomiting, his body shivering as it was under an extreme weight.

"_Wha… what was I thinking… I thought Zabuza was thought… but this guy… this guy is another realm of existence… what… what the hell was I thinking!_" Naruto thought to himself.

"I am the one to blame… I apologize… it is… hard, to control one's power in this realm" he said.

"As for the second gift… you gained the power of magic… a form of jutsu if you will, however, unlike jutsu… it doesn't use chakra, instead it uses your 'will power' or should I say 'spirit power' the stronger you get the more of it you will have, due to the… 'demon' in you, you have quiet a considerable amount of it… and for the third gift…" he said but Naruto held his hands up.

"Wait… is not going to be painful… is it?" he asked hesitantly

Louis chuckled "no… at least not this last one… this one is a sword, a special one forged, wielded by Ogami… it's a pretty powerful blade and it would look… how would you put it...? bad-ass, I believe?" he said with a smile.

"It seems you know me well… how did" Naruto asked

"My boy… if I told you everything… we would get nowhere fast… time is running out… but I will tell you this… **HE** is starting to move… demons will start roaming your world… the skills I given you… your mind will instantly know how to use them… by the way, before I leave a little parting words… if you wish to, you can 'negotiate' with a demon… by doing so the demon might accept or 'politely' decline your offer" he said

"You mean he will try to maul me… don't you?" Naruto half asked, half stated.

"Why would you say that? Anyway… the more you talk and negotiate with them, the easier it will be, also… depending on your path, should it be Law, Chaos or Neutral… demons will be more or less compelled to follow you, also… it will depend on your own strength as well…; the stronger you are the more likely the demons wouldn't mind working for you… you can store up to 4 demons… but heed my words… the item… it's called a COMP by the way can be upgraded, or you can get a better one… so it's up to you" he said "now go… you got a fight to finish… I will restore you to full health… and good luck young shinobi" with the flick of a finger he pushed Naruto out of this inter-realm.

Naruto then noticed something… not even a second has passed.

"_Was it a dream?_" he asked himself

No… he could feel the added weight of the COMP and of the sword in his back.

He rose his hand… rage on his mind, still fresh from his teammate being killed

"Zan!" he yelled as Haku was blown away by a powerful gale of wind that knocked him away.

"_What was that?_" Haku wondered

"I WILL BEAT KILL YOU!" Naruto resumed with his rage.

"AGI! AGI! AGI!" he yelled as balls of fire shot out of his hand, he started to feel a bit winded but his rage still hot gave him more power.

Haku was hit by 2 of the 3 fireballs.

Zabuza and Kakashi stopped their fight looking at the strange skills Naruto was showing…

Naruto then put his hand on his back, on the handle of the sword that was not there.

Naruto glowed red "VULCAN HIT!" he yelled as his speed rose to insane levels a powerful slash.

"_I am sorry… Zabuza-sama… this boy… I cannot defeat him_" Naruto then sheathed his blade… Haku's face split perfectly in half.

His eyes were cold as he walked towards Sasuke.

"_I hope I can still save him_" Naruto thought as he looked into the magic list his mind generated for him… due to the fox he had access to the high tier magic levels at the start…a little 'boost' if you will.

"Recarm" he said… nothing happened, this was a technique to resurrect a fallen ally, it would be taxing, true… however…

He didn't spend any power… it only meant one thing.

"He's still alive" Naruto said with a happy sigh.

"media" Naruto said as Sasuke's body glowed in a white light.

Sasuke coughed hard…

Naruto smirked "had a nice nap… teme?" Naruto said as he put his hand out for him.

"Uhmm" Sasuke grunted as he got up thanks to Naruto.

Haku laid dead on the floor due to Naruto's technique… Naruto's use of those new techniques and the fact that he never used them before… add to that that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was tired and his muscles hurt due to the overpowering techniques he had used at the end.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Sakura yelled.

"Ah… yeah… we are" Naruto said as he fumbled a bit.

"_Alright… yeah right… Naruto can barely stand, and I got out of a death-like trance due to that kid…from the start… he was not trying to kill us…_" Sasuke thought.

"_Impossible… Haku lost_?" Zabuza thought in shock

"You… are next" Naruto said as he pointed his sword at Zabuza… after falling to his knees out of sheer tiredness.

Yet he continued to defy Zabuza with that look in his eyes.

Zabuza turned Kakashi had taken the chance and hit him with a full powered chidori.

Killing him instantly… pierced by a blade of lightning.

Then… from Haku's body a light emerged.

A small snowman like creature emerged

"hee-ho!" The creature said.

"You killed my human host… he-oh… you have set me free… allow me to accompany you trough your journey as inexperienced as I am hee-oh!" the creature said as he vanished in a green light… an egg was in it's place.

Naruto, helped by Sasuke got close enough… he felt a cold feeling as the egg was deconstructed and the particles flowed into the COMP.

"What… just happened?" Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi said in unison.

"Uhmm… that little guy's name is Jack Frost" Naruto said as he got the info from his COMP, he saw a bit about his stats… he didn't understand it well, but apparently it was a demon that uses snow and ice.

"Naruto, just where did you get that machine and sword?" Kakashi asked.

"I had them on… in storage" Naruto said bullshitting the hell out of the situation.

Kakashi said nothing…

"Well what do we have here… it seems that the demon of the mist was nothing but pure talk, the big bad demon of the mist is but a baby devil… hehehe… and what's this? Ah, he's the one who put my arm in this shape… I am going to pay you back" a tubby short man said as he kicked Haku's body.

"Hey… you… the short stupid looking midget" Naruto said as he looked at the before-mentioned midget.

"That must be Gatou" Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes at the small man.

Naruto's rage was hitting the all time high… he wanted to move… but his body…

Zabuza's body then emerged with a blue and black light.

"ROAR!" a ferocious roar… followed by what sounded like a powerful screech.

A demonic deformed figure of a huge bat emerged.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" all of them yelled.

"Ah… crap" Naruto said.

That thing was huge… giant bat, with razor-sharp claws and giant fangs. He also had a sharp, knife-shaped nose, and used his vaunted nose and claws to attack his prey.

It would be cool and all… if they weren't on the menu.

The bat swung down and decapitated the thugs… blood rained.

"Just… just what is going on?" Sakura said as she shivered in fright.

"Demons" Naruto said

Louis was right…

Naruto looked at his COMP…

"Devil summoning program?" Naruto asked himself

A line of code begun to run… then a bright light on the front of Naruto appeared.

"Hee-ho! Naruto-sama, what is going on that you would summon me?" the snowman asked

"I need your help… I am too worn out and we have another demon here… this one looks less friendly than you, think you can give us a hand?" Naruto asked.

"Hee-ho! I will try" the Jack Frost said.

"G**A**T**O~!**" the grutal voice of the demon yelled in anger as he swoop down again killing a dozen more thugs.

"HAAA!" They yelled in fear as they got their heads decapitated.

Naruto drew his sword out.

"ZABUZA!" Naruto yelled as he charged.

"Naruto…. Are you insane!" they yelled.

"Frosty! Go!" he yelled.

"hee-ho!" he yelled as his body glowed in a blue and white light. "Take this you meany!" Jack Frost yelled

Boom!

The area was now covered in stakes of ice and with snow… a lot of the thugs laid frozen.

The bat demon turned around… the attack had also hit him as well.

"SKREEEE! You will pay for this…" The demon yelled… then looked at the small demon.

"HAKU?" the demon said.

"Zabuza-sama?" Haku's spirit that still had a place inside the demon called out.

The bat descended until he landed looking down on the spiritual manifestation of Haku's soul.

The demon stopped Zabusa's spiritual manifestation also came out.

"Haku… I am sorry" Zabuza said as a tear came out of his eyes

"Is okay Zabuza-sama… let's go" Haku said

Zabuza looked at Naruto who had his blade drawn, his eyes where strong, filled with determination.

Zabuza smirked. "You've beaten me boy… in both heart and strength… accept this two things from me… my demon self… and my sword… take it with you and use it well boy, there are things… demons, that are coming… I can feel em boy, and I fear for us all… train well… for I think you are a special one boy" Zabuza said.

"Zabuza?" Naruto said

"Still, you are not strong enough yet… you won't be able to use my demon self just yet… it will only be summoned once you reach an adequate level of strength… farewell Naruto, genin of Konoha" Zabuza said as his spirit and Haku's begun to go up.

"God bye… Zabuza… rest in peace and Haku… I am sorry" Naruto apologized with tears in his eyes.

"There is no need for that… we fought… and you won… your ideals… your strength, they surpassed mine, that is all there is… goodbye… let's us meet in the next world" Haku said as he too ascended.

Naruto walked towards Zabuza, carried his body and placed in next to Haku's

"That's the way it should be" Naruto said as he grabbed Zabuza's sword and put it on his back… the sword then dematerialized and was swallowed up by the COMP.

"Okay… that's handy" Naruto muttered to himself.

There was something left behind… it was like a square made of energy… Naruto walked up to it and from it he obtained something pretty nifty.

The weapon was called "Reaper's Colt" and came with 150 bullets that stored themselves on Naruto's COMP

"We should probably bury them" Naruto said

"Yeah" Kakashi said.

"Hee-ho! Master, are you sad?" Frost Jack asked innocently.

"Yeah…. All life is precious… even if I have to fight… it hurts when someone dies, whether is a friend or someone else… especially if you are the one who done it" Naruto said.

Kakashi walked up to Naruto as he felt to his knees, he was emotionally and spiritually drained.

"You did well Naruto" Kakashi said as he carried his student who was unconscious.

"Hee-ho! Is master ok?" Frost asked

"He just passed out, he is tired after all." Kakashi said.

Sakura walked over and looked at Frosty.

"you…" she said

Frosty then backed away, ready to freeze her if necessary.

"ARE SO CUTE!" She said as she hugged Frosty and snuggled it closer to her.

Kakashi carried Naruto while Sasuke managed to recover quiet nicely; Sakura was carrying the strange creature… the fight in the bridge had made the others fearful and retreated; it had been a complete victory.

**Couple hours later**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully… he turned around and saw a pair of black eyes and a creepy smile

"GAH!" Naruto said as he crawled back… hitting his head on the wall.

"Urrr… itai… uh? Frosty?" Naruto said remembering he had now acquired said creature as his demon companion.

"Hee-ho! Master is awake! He is awake!" Frosty yelled in happiness.

"okay… quiet down Frosty-kun" Kakashi said as he got up

"Naruto… are you ok?" Sakura asked as he grabbed Frosty.

"Yeah… I am feeling fine… how is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

He looked and saw Sasuke with a hand raised up.

"He is fine Naruto… but could you tell us just what happened back there?" Kakashi asked.

And thus Naruto begun weaving the tale of how he came to be what Louis Cyphre called…

"Demon Buster?" Kakashi and Sakura said

Naruto fiddled with the COMP as he brought up a screen with the description on what it meant to be a Demon Buster.

"if what you told us is accurate… then… this is very big, we should inform the Hokage of this invasion quickly" Kakashi said

"it's no use… it has already begun, the demons used those two as 'gate-ways' in order to travel… but regardless… there must be a few new additions to some places that will make the demons appear… regardless of spiritual gates, what we should do is train more in order to survive what's coming" Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked

"A creature called YHVH… he wishes to enslave humanity, by removing their free will" Naruto said.

"That… that is insane!" Sakura said in shock.

"And of right now… I am the only one able to talk to the demons… and recruit them" Naruto said.

"Recruit them?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, demons have a lot of power… and I will need that power to fight that tyrant" Naruto said.

"I see… very well Naruto, however this has to be told to the Lord Hokage as soon as possible" Kakashi said.

And thus Naruto's adventure as a Demon Buster begun.

Chapter end


End file.
